Party of Two
by AllegedDeity
Summary: Light has a secret, one that he's desperate to keep hidden... Of course, L is not one to let one of his secrets go uncovered.


**Party Of Two**

* * *

><p>Light Yagami was a man of many secrets. Of course, to everyone with a functioning brain, the fact that he<em> had<em> secrets was no surprise. The issue that was more mind boggling was as to what, in particular, those secrets were. L was aware of Light's biggest secret – that he was Kira. He was completely positive of it, in fact. However, L had discovered a strange habit of the brunette's over the time they had been hand cuffed together.

Every Saturday, Light begged to be alone for twenty minutes. Of course, L refused his plea, the request only adding to his already over flowing Kira suspicions. But as time progressed, Light began to grow more frantic for his free time. He would try to get L to go to sleep, even going so far as slipping drugs into his drink in order to get what he wanted. It never worked, and by the time L caught on to what his companion was doing, Light had already attempted new methods of gathering his twenty free minutes.

He'd tried to get L to shower without him so they'd be apart, asked if he could bake L a cake (that one almost worked, but he didn't let himself give in to make sure Light had no alone time), had tried to go to the bathroom on his own, and had even gone so far as to write an extremely detailed letter as to why he should be allowed his small amount of freedom. It never stated what he'd use it for, though. His rotten mood was also affecting L, making both of them a little snappy. Matsuda tended to get the worst of their attitude.

This "free time argument" as L had inwardly dubbed it, was easily becoming something that got on the both of their nerves. It only seemed to make things more tense every day.

Of course, it was unfortunate in L's mind (though he was positive it was for Light as well) that today was Saturday. They went through their daily morning ritual; taking a shower, getting dressed, brushing their teeth, and eating breakfast before the task force would arrive. He supposed he was in Light's debt in a way, as he had never before done those types of things... And it was mildly relaxing. The first week or so, Light had been noticeably miserable, and eventually pulled L into what was his regular routine.

They headed down the precariously fragile staircase, L inwardly sighing. He knew what would happen next. And, as he had suspected...

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

The detective winced, though his counter part couldn't see it from where he was standing. "Yes?"

"I think you already know."

L sighed once more, this time out loud. The task force had yet to come, making this all the more difficult. L turned to face Light, taking in his appearance. The auburn haired boy had his arms crossed, weight resting on one hip, a scowl encompassing his face. The defiance was nearly palpable, to the extent of making L even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"I'd allow you twenty free minutes if you'd at least tell me what they were for, and let me watch you on the security cameras." L replied easily, knowing this would go no where. This conversation had already been had, on more than one occasion.

"I already told you no." Light groused, eyebrows furrowing.

"And _I_ already told _you_ no." Was his response.

They stared at each other for what felt like several minutes, an intense glare that neither of them were willing to look away from. With Light's childish, stubborn will to be so preservative, it only made L more suspicious. He too was being childish and stubborn, but that was beyond the point because _he_ was not a potential murderer.

Light sighed, eyes closing in exasperation, before reopening. He looked up at L, biting his lip. The detective arched an (invisible) eyebrow at the gesture, attempting to calculate just how nervous the boy was. Light released his lip from his teeth, opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Hey L, hey Light!" Matsuda exclaimed cheerily, waving with an ample amount of enthusiasm.

Light quickly shut his mouth, causing L to frown at the lost chance.

"Yes. Good morning, Matsuda." L said to him almost sarcastically (though the negative greeting went right above the oblivious man's head), before walking towards his designated personal computer to begin work for the Kira case that day.

* * *

><p>It was late. The task force had already departed for the night, them being too tired to stay.<p>

At this point in time, L had realized something. Light needed his sleep. If he did not get the sleep he needed on time, he would become _quite_ the bother. He would pester L every seven minutes that passed by 11:00 PM, that being his curfew before he was handcuffed to L (he must have had some sort of internal alarm, as it was quite literally every seven minutes. Why seven? L had no clue). So, of course, it became natural that L would take his lap top upstairs, and would continue working on the Kira case while simultaneously watching Light sleep.

Which is exactly what they did.

Time slowly began to pass, L's eyes straining to stay open. He glanced at the clock – it wasn't even all that late (early), only 2:46 AM. His regular bed time pressed further on into the night, ending up somewhere in the early morning just before the sun peeked into the horizon. But tonight? He was simply drowsy, there being no other way to put it. There wasn't even much progress concerning the Kira case. It wouldn't hurt it he...

...Slipped his eyes closed...

...For an hour or so...

...Before getting...

...Back to...

...Work...

* * *

><p>L's eyes slowly revealed themselves, blearily peeling open to the sound of voices. As things gradually came into focus, he was able to make out Light's excited face, illuminated by the false light of his lap top.<p>

Realizing that Light was using _his _lap top, L's eyes snapped open all the way, and within seconds he had his foot planted against Light's face accompanied by a loud _smack!_ noise.

"_OW! _L, what the hell are you doing?" Shrieked the teen.

"I could ask you the same thing." Growled the detective, lurching forward as he attempted to take a look at what was on his computer.

The lap top was shut in his face, dangerously close to taking his nose with it. He shot Light a nasty glare.

"N-no, you can't see..." He said, eyes darting all over L's face. The worry in his voice was more than obvious, especially when one considered how often it was that Light stuttered.

"Light-kun. You could be arrested as Kira if you do not show me. Hiding things when we are in this type of situation is not exactly in your best interest. Show me what you were looking at."

The teen bowed his head weakly, releasing his iron grip from the computer. L took that as compliance, eagerly taking the lap top in hopes of revealing something about Ki-

Slowly, L's eyes made their way up to Light's face. The teen was flushed, avoiding eye contact and keeping his head down in utter shame. L's eyes once again found his screen, staring long and hard at what Light had been watching.

It was a Youtube video – it was 22:16 minutes long, and the title read: _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Episode 29, "Lesson Zero_"_._

"Light-kun..." L paused, just for clarity even with only himself. "You're a brony?"

The response was delayed, most likely out of severe embarrassment. "Y-yes, L. I'm a fan of ponies."

There was an awkward silence that engulfed the room for a few moments.

Before, "That makes you 20% cooler."

After the initial shock, Light staring up at the detective with wide eyes, the rest of the night (morning) was spent watching the episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

It was the Best Night Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Brony!Light, I love you. I'm not sure if someone has already done something similar to this, but I wanted to do it myself. I hope you all enjoyed :)<strong>


End file.
